


Tell Me What You Want

by evil_mandy



Series: Adam Cole One Shots & Imagines [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy
Summary: You wanted try something new, will he be kind enough to let you?





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Used ‘Mandy’ as OC’s name.

You sat on top of one of the production boxes when your bestie, Bianca Belair came over. 

"Hey girl." She grinned as she jumped up to sit next to you.

"Hey B." You smiled back. "Hey can I umm ask you something?"

"Gurl you never ask for permissions!" She laughed. "What is up with you?" 

You laughed. "I know right? But I don't wanna sound weird."

"We're practically sisters. What's the matter? Shoot."

"Umm.." you tried to find the right words to say. She looked at you weirdly. "Okay.. okay..." You let out a breather. "Okay... umm.."

"Gurl!" She grabbed your shoulders.

You gasped in shock and laughed. "Okay.."

"Stop with the okay." She shook you.

"Oka- I mean.. umm you call your hubs..."

"Daddy.. Okay so?"

"How..."

"How do I start?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "I see.. umm he just made me say it."

"How do you initiate? Like he wont like just..."

"Sex initiate that."

"Oh." you chuckled. "You know... I've always wanna try that. But I don't think he's into it. But it's like I don't know.. it's cute... but don't get me wrong. I don't wanna live in that lifestyle..."

"Just calling that to each other, right?" she has been nodding while listening to you. 

"Yeah. Like not wearing diaper and shit. Like wtf."

"Same! Like me and ma boo, we just call each other that. Daddy, baby girl because it's damn cute. But definitely not the pacifier and shit. Nope."

"True." you nodded. "But, like I said. I don't think he's into that."

"Gurl, you gotta try. You'd never know."

"You sure?" she nodded. "Okay. Maybe I should. But fuck, that's so not me."

She laughed. "Do you want it or not?"

"I'll try."

"Okay... let me know if you get the job done."

"What job?"

"ADAM!" you gasped in shock.

She snickered as she looked at you. "Good luck." She bumped her cheek with yours and moved away. "Bye Adam."

"Bye B." You both watched as she went away.

Adam stood in front of you, in between your legs. "So what did you two chat about?" his arms wrapped around your waist as his lips pecked yours. 

"Nothing..." your fingers played with his wet hair. "Just some girls' talk."

"I'm curious about the 'job'." he squinted his eyes.

"It's nothing. Really." you tried to convince him with a grin. 

"You're not getting surgery done right? Because you're already beautiful. Nothing compare to you."

You giggled. "Of course." That giggle turned into a smirk. "What about other job? The one that you like?"

He burst out a laugh. "Are you trying to get me work up before my match? That's unfair."

"I'm just saying."

"Well keep that when we're home okay?" he pulled you closer and kissed your lips. 

 

 

 

"Earlier.. I heard your conversation with Belair." he muffled in your skin.

Your jaw dropped immediately. "What?!"

He looked up at you and smirked. "I heard every... single... damn... word..."

You blushed. "Fuck..." you bit your lips. 

He sat up, straddling you. He folded his arms. "So tell me. What do you want from me?" That evil smirk never left his lips.

"You've already... knew... why bother asking anyway?" You looked away. 

"Not something I expected to hear. So i'm gonna repeat the question again." He lowered himself. His face directly above yours, as he supported himself with one arm. His other hand pulled your chin up. "Tell me what you want... baby girl?" he whispered.

Your eyes widened in a jolt, filled with lust. Your mouth gapped as his lips teased you, brushing against yours. 

"Come on, now... don't leave me waiting..." still whispering.

You began to whisper. "C-can.." he hummed. "I call you...." he hummed. "D-d-daddy...??"

His face brightened. His eyes curved as his lips let out a snickered. "Of course, baby girl. Now call me that."

"Daddy..."

He pecked your lips. "Good. Louder."

"Daddy."

He kissed a little deeper. "Good. Louder."

"Daddy."  you hoped for another kiss.

But he aint giving you one. "Not good enough. Louder."

You sighed. "Daddy!" 

He bit his lower lip. "Better." 

"C-can I get a k-kiss then?"

He looked deep into your eyes with his blue eyes. "Fuck you're so cute, baby girl." He munched his lower lip, tucking your hair behind your ear. "I want you to keep calling me that, when we're alone. Okay?"

You nodded. "Okay, daddy."

He nodded. "Okay. Great. Fuck. Shit." he blushed, almost lost his composure. 

"Can I get a reward for that, daddy?" you got braver. You felt it's better to just say what you wanted. Maybe, he could give you just that. 

You could feel his heart pounding just as loud as yours. "Yes of course!"  He kissed your lips deeply and the night pursued.


End file.
